OS070
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick have been joined by Casey and they make their way toward Ice Island after two days of powerful stormy weather caused by Articuno's power terraforming the island. The three of them balance rations and use their Pokemon expertly to try to find the top of the mountain where Articuno resides. Along the way, Yazmyne calls out her Pokemon, who collectively hate the cold, but Yazmyne says that this cold weather is exactly what they lost too. She tells them that they are going to train in it so it will never stop them again. So they train and Casey and Nick watch as Yazmyne has all of her Pokemon perfect their moves. Nick is revealed to have called back Arcanine from home. He relies on Arcanine's naturally heated and warm body to keep them warm. Four days pass without a hint of Articuno, but Yazmyne is still determined. She travels. She hikes. She trains. But every day for all of the trainers feels like a frozen nightmare. They are frigid, hungry, and cannot move. Nights are disastrous with the constant onslaught of blizzards even inside the mountain. The three of them are then shocked when they can actually hear Articuno one day even if they cannot see it. It motivates the three trainers up the mountain further. Another three days pass up the mountains, there is no sign of Articuno. It has been a full week. The three trainers continue to control their rations and swipe whatever herbs they find on the grounds. Two more days, and they finally reach what seems like the top of the mountain. It's an grassy plan, covered in slow. The herbs around are what Articuno probably eats. They see a home, a shelter of sorts in a cave. They deduce that as where Articuno sleeps. Casey recalls from years ago and confirms it. Yazmyne asks where Articuno is, and Casey says hat she has to call it, but be ready when it comes. Yazmyne remembers what Casey said about Articuno and the othr birds attacking intruders. That's why there are no people on the islands. Nick asks Yazmyne if she's ready. Yazmyne says "we are". She calls out her full team, and they fire attacks into the air to attract Articuno. It takes hours, but Articuno hears them. The Freeze Pokemon descends to fight and Yazmyne commands her Pokemon to retaliate. Butterfree and Beautifly use aerial acrobatics to distract Articuno. It retaliates with an extremely powerful Hurricane, but they both brave the attack with a double Quiver Dance that also dazes it. Ivysaur reels Articuno closer to the ground with Vine Whip. It's not long that Butterfree is knocked out with an Ice Beam and is recalled. However, he paralyzed Articuno with Stun Spore to slow it down. Ivysaur and Beautifly work together with Leech Seed and Mega Drain to sap Articuno of energy. Articuno sees Yazmyne issuing the commands and attacks her, leading Shelgon to defend her with Protect. For a moment, Articuno is weakened and dazed, and Casey flashes back to the days that he fought Articuno. He realizes what he did wrong why he lost. After all he'd been through, he was just trying to do it all by himself. Yazmyne is using her entire roster of Pokemon to take on this excruciating and difficult task. She is breathing with them and in sync with them. At Nick's panic, Yazmyne manages to take three pictures of Articuno on her Pokedex before the Freeze Pokemon breaks free of Ivyaur's vines and Leech Seed. Articuno shoots up and aims to aims to destroy the intruders with Sheer Cold. Yazmyne recalls her Pokemon to protect them, and they begin to run. Nick call on Arcanine to destroy to heat up the enviornment with Flamethrower, which halts the Sheer Cold a bit, but Casey has his Empoleon stop its path completely with Flash Cannon. Casey and Articuno lock eyes, and the Freeze Pokemon remembers him. Yazmyne and Nick gets Casey to refocus and escape back into the cave. Articuno flies away. When they are all safe, Yazmyne calls out her frozen Butterfree and Nick has Arcanine heat him up to revive him. Yazmyne has Full Heals and herbs prepared and ready. She massages Butterfree, his body and wings until he slowly comes out of his frozen state. Yazmyne turns her attation to Ivysaur as well, whose feet are frigid, same with Shelgon. Nick tells Yazmyne he'll take care of them. He'd like her to relax and check if she got a good picture of Articuno. Yazmyne checks her checks her Pokedex. The first shot is a total blur, but the second won is a clear image of the Freeze Pokemon. Yazmyne has cleared her first task. Major Events *Yazmyne and Nick arrive on Ice Island *Nick is revealed to have recalled Arcanine from home *Yazmyne battles Articuno and photographs it Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Casey Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras *Empoleon Category:The Orange Saga